


The Final Puzzle Piece

by confusednerdling



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9687056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confusednerdling/pseuds/confusednerdling
Summary: Jeremiah is finally home and Maggie and Alex have no idea what happens next. So Alex refers to Maggie accidently as a "friend" when introducing her girlfriend to her dad, contemplates surrendering herself to CADMUS, and comes out to Jeremiah during a fight with her mother.At least, no matter what: Alex will always have Maggie. And Maggie will always have Alex. Always.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by my many headcanons about Jeremiah's return, stuff I've seen on Tumblr, and the spoilers and rumors I saw for an upcoming episode. I hope you enjoy.

Finding Jeremiah had been on of most stressful missions Maggie Sawyer had ever been a part of, because she wasn’t exactly a part of it. 

She stood behind Winn, her nails digging into his shoulder, as she looked at his monitor. She listened to his voice yelp at commands, let them know what hallways to check, let them know how many CADMUS agents the thermal scan had picked up. And Maggie listened. She listened to the clicking of keys from Agent Vasquez. She listened to the sound of feet hitting the DEO cold floor. She listened to the slight change in Winn’s voice when he was stressing mission commands. (When he was screaming “No, Alex!” “Stop, Alex!” “There are too many guys down that hall, Alex!” “Wait for Kara, Alex!”) 

Winn said nothing about the nails that had pierced his cardigan and flannel button up. The idea of sporting a DEO uniform was unappealing, but now he regretted it, because maybe the uniform’s tough material could have guarded his flesh from the impact of Maggie’s nerves. But he said nothing even though tears threatened to cascade down his face. He said nothing as Maggie began pacing. But then, she began asking questions and then, began demanding answers. (“She okay?” “She’s fine. She just went down a hallway with a lot of CADMUS agents. She’s a little roughed up but - “ “What do you mean _roughed up_? What’s _roughed up_ exactly, Winn?”) 

In return, Maggie said nothing about the fact that Winn’s fingers were twitching anxiously over his keyboard like he wanted to do something, but what exactly wasn’t phasing him. Because his sisters were in there. There was no denying it. Winn was a Danvers and his sisters were in a CADMUS building. His sisters weren’t responding to his message, weren’t listening to his commands or suggestions, weren’t being smart and thinking things through… But Winn was thinking. He was thinking of how after all this he was going to ask Alex to train him to fight. How he was going to spend more time with Kara, forgiving her for the Guardian incident. How he was going to make things right. 

Maggie could tell, because she was listening and she was watching and she was waiting. Waiting for the moment Winn either said Alex was out of the CADMUS base or Alex had died in the CADMUS base. It felt like a flip of the coin moment. A 50-50 chance. A crossroad. 

Then, suddenly, Winn sighed. And Maggie couldn’t tell if it was a sigh of defeat or relief. A sigh that meant they were out of the building. A sigh they found Jeremiah. A sigh that one of their own was dead. So Maggie held her breath, and Winn stood and turned on his heel to face her. 

And she waited. And she watched. And she searched his face for clues to put the puzzle together, to solve the case, to understand the riddle. And then Winn spoke. 

“They’re okay,” he said and suddenly his face was bright with a giant smile. “They’re okay!” 

Maggie grabbed him and hugged him. And Winn let a “Whoop!” and a “That’s my girls!” and a “Jeremiah is coming home!”. And the DEO applauded as footage of Alex, Supergirl, J’onn, a dozen agents, and a bruised and broad shouldered man exited the building. And Maggie leaned forward and looked at the face of Alex’s father. He was a handsome man, dark eyes, dark beard, and a dark shirt. He looked like Alex. And she smiled. 

\---

Seeing Alex step out of the DEO issued black van - soot all over her face, a tired but large smile, tears falling down, and one hand in her father’s - was the moment Maggie felt her lungs working properly.

Jeremiah’s other hand was being held with great Kryptonian strength. (A family reunited. Jeremiah was home. He was home. _Home._ And Alex was smiling. And Alex seemed younger. Like ages had fallen off her. Like the burden she had taken when she was young girl, holding up her family, had finally been stripped from her shoulders. That the Alex before her was finally free. And Maggie couldn’t help but smile.)

And Alex was looking at Maggie, their eyes locked and they were walking forward towards each other - Alex leading her father and sister toward Maggie like an invisible tether was pulling them together.

“Dad, this is Detective Maggie Sawyer,” Alex said. Suddenly a flash of concern spread across her face. It was brief. Like a thought was tearing up the happiness she had found. “She’s a friend,”

 _Friend._

(They were more than that. They weren’t just friends last night cuddling and feeding each other vegan ice cream. They weren’t just friends this morning when they woke up in Alex’s king size bed with her fluffy blankets. They weren’t just friends this afternoon when Maggie surprised a stressed out Alex in the lab. They weren’t just friends when they shared a brief kiss before Alex ran off with her team. But now Alex’s dad was standing before her and they were friends now. Just friends.)

Maggie forced a smile. (Pretending her heart didn’t heart. Pretending she didn’t see the sympathetic look Kara was giving her.)

“And Mags, this is my dad - Dr. Jeremiah Danvers,” she squeezed his hand like she needed confirmation that he was there. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Detective,”

“Likewise, Dr. Danvers,”

“Please. Jeremiah is fine,”

Alex’s eyes jumped from her father to her girlfriend at the exchange of pleasantries like she was expecting one of them to slip-up, to say something she wasn’t expecting, to call her out. “Alright then,” she decided, straightening her back. “Dad, let’s get you to the med-bay,”

The Danvers began to walk away. The three of them connected by their strong grip to each other like they were afraid to be separated once more. Winn followed after them. Maggie followed suit.

She stayed a good distance away where she wasn’t intruding on their moment, but she was in earshot. She heard Alex and Kara talk giddily. Jeremiah grunting or murmuring something back. It wasn’t just Alex that acted more like a child - Kara too resembled what Maggie always pictured a young Kara Danvers to be like. She was bouncing with each step - sometimes, levitating slightly unintentionally and was talking a storm.

“Do you like the base?” Kara whispered in his ear. “It’s really cool. Right, Jeremiah?” 

“Yeah! We can see the stars from here!” Alex grinned. “Kara and I would always…” Her sentence falls, but Kara doesn’t realize. She keeps speaking. She tells Jeremiah about CatCo, James and Winn (“It’s a pleasure to meet you, sir - “ “Ah, Winn. From what I hear, you’re practically family,” “Oh, ha… Well, I mean… I guess you could… Yeah, we’re family,”), Alex’s adventures, near plane crashes, and life in Midvale (“You totally missed Alex’s punk rock phase!” “ _Kara_!”). Alex kept bobbing her head up and down with Kara’s words. But Maggie knew that look - Alex was far away, trying to ground herself. (Because her dad was back. Her dad was back. She wasn’t dead. She went into a CADMUS base and survived. And her dad was back. He was back. And he was there. And Kara was there. Everyone is alive and there and Alex was slightly overwhelmed.)

And Maggie - without thinking - grabbed Alex’s other hand. “You’re okay,” she whispered. “Your dad is really here. You’re all okay,”

And Alex relaxed. She didn’t dare remove her hand from Alex’s until she noticed her girlfriend breathing evenly. 

\----

Alex watched her father from behind the glass, looking in on him, but not daring to enter the room. 

Somehow she knew Maggie was standing beside her without moving her glance from her father’s sleeping form when the other woman moved to her side noiselessly. Because she let out a sigh, letting the tension evaporate from her muscles. “I’m sorry I didn’t introduce you as a my girlfriend,” 

“It’s okay,” Maggie said softly, looking at Jeremiah. 

“It’s not,” Alex turned to face her. “It’s not okay. I’m sorry,”

Maggie bit her lip. “You going to tell him?”

“Family dinner,” The agent’s brown eyes flickered back to her father. “Do you want to come?”

“Wouldn’t want to be anywhere else,” Maggie slipped her arm around her girlfriend’s waist. “How is your mother taking all this?” She didn’t notice any added tension to Alex’s shoulders that usually signaled a visit from Eliza. Or a furrowed brow. Or alcohol on her breath. 

“I don’t really know. I wasn’t up to talking and she… She tried to get a sooner flight, but…” Alex shook her head. “She’s coming tomorrow. She’ll be there for dinner,”

Maggie thought for a moment, doing an inventory of all the liquor in Kara’s apartment, and making sure to remember to steer Alex clear from them for the night. “Okay,” Her attention returned to Jeremiah. “How is he?”

“He’s a little out of it. Doesn’t remember much about CADMUS. He’s pretty bruised up and in pain, but the drugs I gave him should help. He’s finally getting a good night’s rest,” Alex’s fingers began drawing patterns on the glass wall that separated them.

“Kara?”

“She’s home, preparing. She’s going to take some time off work to watch Jeremiah in between Supergirl missions, obviously. I’ll be over there a lot,”

“Okay,” Maggie said, because how could she possibly object? She looked at her girlfriend - really looked at her. Alex seemed tired. Her eyes dark and unfocused even if they were pointed in her father’s direction. “And how are you?”

“Tired,” Alex murmured. “I’m happy. I’m really happy he’s here, but now all the worry, the stress, all of it is hitting me and I’m just… I’m tired, because I don’t know where we go from here,” She turned to her girlfriend with her eyes shining in distress. “Like what if he gets taken again? I can’t lose him. What is CADMUS going to do for taking their brightest scientist?” Suddenly, a piece slips into place. “If they come for him… Maggie, if they come for him, I’ll turn myself over instead,”

“ _What?_ ” Maggie can’t believe what she’s hearing, because this is the start to her nightmare. This is the very start. It’s starts with this sentence and then it’s Alex in handcuffs being dragged away by Lillian Luthor. And it’s catching glimpses of Alex after CADMUS attacks. And it’s searching madly for the woman she loves. And it’s finding clues at old CADMUS bases. And it’s sleeping alone. And it’s holding Kara as she cries for the sister she lost who so desperately wants to be found. This is the start to the nightmare and Maggie cannot breathe, because Alex looks so sure of herself.

“Think about it, Mags. I’ve surpassed my father,” she swallowed hard. “My dad was the number one expert on Kryptonians, because he studied Superman. But when he was gone, I read all his research. I started my own - on Kara. I studied Kryptonite. I even continued his research with my cousin, Clark. I’ve even _killed_ a Kryptonian,” Her eyes got large at that and Maggie knew she was reliving the moment her kryptonite sword ripped through Astra’s back. “I speak Kryptonian better than Clark. I know much more about Krypton than Clark or my dad. I have some of my mother’s knowledge too. You know? I would read back to her her papers when she was...when she was out of it. I’m a highly trained DEO agent. I’ve beaten every record. I’m practically second-in-command,” She clenched her fists. “I’ve surpassed my father. If I offered to give myself to CADMUS in exchange for my father’s freedom, they would take the deal,” 

“Alex, don’t… Don’t say things like that,” Maggie shook her head viciously. “That’s…” But she can’t say it’s not true, because it is. It is true. CADMUS would leap for a chance to take Agent Alexandra Danvers. Anyone would. “You can’t,”

Alex’s eyes narrowed.

“Think about Kara, about your mom, your dad - Think about me. We can’t live our lives without you. Okay?”

Alex doesn’t look sure, but nodded. “Okay,” 

“We’ll fight CADMUS together. We don’t need to sacrifice anyone. Okay? We’ll get through this together or not at all,”

“Okay,” Alex repeated, because she wasn’t sure what the right words to say were. 

“Okay. Now, let’s go home,” Maggie decided, slinging an arm around her girlfriend’s shoulders. “Your dad will be here in the morning. I promise,” 

\---

They were laying in bed. Maggie’s head on Alex’s chest. Their breathing was in unison. Alex’s fingers weaved through Maggie’s dark hair. Only the dim light of Alex’s lamp illuminated the scene around them.

“So why are you scared to tell your dad?” Maggie asked.

“Hm?”

“I just… From what I’ve heard, you always seemed really close with your dad and…” Maggie tried to piece together what she wanted to say, but the word “friend” was being played on loop in her head and Maggie felt she was back in Blue Springs. (When she was introduced to girls’ fathers with “friend”. When she was beaten when they found out they were more. When girls were ashamed of what they had.) She fiddled around with the hem of her shirt in silence, words swimming in her head. 

“Maggie Sawyer, I am not ashamed of you,” Alex said with grand determination and the tightness in Maggie’s chest, the darkness that filled her when she heard Alex say _friend_ , dissipated. “It's just…”

“What?”

“My dad doesn't know same-sex marriage was legalized,” Alex stated. She played with Maggie’s hair absentmindedly. “He was trapped in CADMUS so long. He just doesn't know. He doesn't know about Ellen Degeneres and Portia de Rossi. Or how same-sex couples are finally getting a chance to appear on TVs. He doesn't know all the progress that's happened. And…” She took a deep breath. “I never got to gage his reaction on those things. I wasn't sitting beside him watching the news when the Pulse shooting happened. I never got to see his reaction. And it's not like Midvale was some heterosexuals-only kinda place, but I don't remember my dad… _reacting_ to them. They just existed and he existed,” She looked up at the ceiling, avoiding Maggie’s gaze. “What if… What if he hates me?”

“He's not going to hate you. He loves you,” Maggie grabbed her girlfriend’s hand and gave it a squeeze. “And even if he doesn't understand right away, it'll be okay,”

“Okay,”

“Okay,”

“I love you,”

“I love you too,”

\---

Dinner came slower than usual like the day decided to give Alex enough time with her father before her mother’s appearance as long as needed. Then, Eliza came.

Maggie wasn’t there for the reunion. It seemed to intimate. And Alex wasn’t there either. The moment she heard the loud, shuddering gasp of her mother (saw her mother’s thin frame in the doorway, saw her mother’s hands searching for something to hold on to because her world had just changed again), Alex stepped out. 

Each second ticked on like hours. Like the day had been stretched apart and reconstructed to fit the needs of the Danvers family. Had Maggie not known better, she would have assumed J’onn had the ability to control time and was shaping it for the family that was now his own. 

Maggie did, however, get to witness Alex call her cousin, Clark Kent, and tell him the good news.

(“Your cousin is _Clark Kent_?” “Yeah,” “Clark Kent is Kara’s biological cousin?” “Yeah,” “Clark Kent is Superman?” “Yeah,” “You know Clark Kent?” “Yeah. I mean, he was a family friend before Kara. He babysitted me, and he took me to Metropolis once and I was even one of the first to meet Lois Lane and - “ “Alex,” “Yeah?” “You’re telling me you’ve been around _Lois Lane_ for a good portion of your life and your just _now_ realizing you're gay?” “I’m sorry. What?” “Lois Lane is so hot!” “Oh my God! She’s my family! I can’t - I can’t hear this right now!”)

She heard a lot of noise coming from the other end. There was a couple “Oh golly! This is great news!” ands some whooping and clapping. Finally when the conversation was over, when Alex turned her phone off, she had smile on her face. 

“When Clark comes to visit, can you please help me update him on what appropriate slang is? I just heard a man who can bench press a plane scream out ‘oh golly’,” Alex sighed with mock disappointment. But Maggie knew Alex liked having one up on him. 

“Sure,” Maggie’s face lit up with a playful, little grin. She leaned forward. “Ooh, you think when Clark comes, he can introduce me to Lois - “ 

“MAGGIE!” 

“I’m kidding, Danvers! I’m kidding! I already dating a wonderful woman!”

“Wonderful, huh?”

“And sexy and brilliant and - “

“GUYS!” They were interrupted by an ecstatic Kara who slammed the door open to Alex’s lab with her hand. “Jeremiah just got discharged!” she squealed, catching Alex in a tight hug. Maggie pretended she didn’t hear Alex’s back pop in protest. “He’s coming home!” 

“That’s great news,” Maggie looked down at her watch. “And just in time for dinner too,” 

Kara was positively beaming. “You two get washed up! No funny buisness! And don’t be late! Winn’s bringing potstickers! And if you're not there when they come, it isn’t my fault if they’re gone!”

“Alright! Alright,” Alex raised her hand in surrender, but once Kara was gone, her hands dropped to her hips. “You know that kid is part of the family when he learns how to make potstickers from scratch,” 

Maggie laughed and grabbed her girlfriend’s hand. “Come on. Let’s get going,” 

\---

Alex stood in front of the door, hesitating, as her knuckles when to tap on the wood. 

“Alex?”

“It’ll be okay? No matter what? It’ll be okay?” Alex eyed her girlfriend with big, brown, beautiful eyes that absorbed Maggie entirely. 

“Always,”

Alex knocked once and was bombarded by a grinning Kara. Her hair was all over the place from using her super speed to launch herself to the door. “Alex. Maggie. Jeremiah is in the living room. Eliza will be here soon,”

They stepped in, but were bombarded with hugs. The first was from Kara who struck her with grand force and finally popped her back into place. (If the reporter thing didn’t work out, Maggie was sure a chiropractor was the next best job for Kara.) Then, it was Winn. He said something teasing to Alex in her ear during their hug, because the two quickly began playfully bickering. James came forward after. He wrapped Maggie up in his big arms. And Maggie couldn’t help but wonder what the sight looked like. James was one of the tallest out of them all. And Maggie was the shortest.

When her hug with James had separated and the man moved to embrace Alex, Maggie saw Jeremiah. He almost looked unsure of what to do. Unsure of whether he should join in with the hugs. If he should wave. He sat on the couch, choosing to do nothing, and watched the whole scene - the hugging, the teasing, the bickering, the smiling - and he smiled.

“Dad,” Alex greeted him, walking up to him. Because even though Jeremiah was unsure of what to do in this brand new situation, Alex knew exactly what to do, what her dad needed. She gave him a hug that reminded Maggie of the hug she had seen on the big screen of the DEO after they had all escaped the CADMUS agents. It was a long hug. And James had snapped a picture of it with the camera hanging from his neck. 

“I’ll send it to you,” he whispered in Maggie’s ear. “It’ll make for a good present to Alex,”

Maggie laughed. “Thanks, man,” The two shared a small but classy fist bump before Maggie moved to her girlifrend’s side. 

“Dad,” Alex breathed out. “Sit down,”

“Okay?” he sounded confused. He looked confused. “Everything alright?”

“Well, I…” Alex fumbled around for the right words, but Maggie knew that Alex knew what she wanted to say, because Alex had been practicing her coming out speech. She had practiced in their bathroom, their shower, in their car. She wanted this one to be done right. “I have something I need to tell you about me. It’s not bad or - “ 

She was interrupted by Kara who grabbed her sister’s arm and tugged her to the door. “Eliza’s here,” Alex’s eyes widened and she looked to Maggie.

“It’s okay,” Maggie assured her as they walked behind Jeremiah and Kara to the door. Alex looked like she was marching to her death with her eyes all wide and her hands fiddling about. But then Kara opened the door and Alex’s mask slid into place. Her hands moved to her pockets. Her face mirrored one that appeared like a happy yet reserved one. 

Eliza hugged her daughters before she said anything. When she pulled apart, she let out a loud sigh. “Oh, my wonderful girls!” She turned to Kara. “Kara, you look beautiful. Are you doing your hair different?”

“No. Same old,” Kara whipped it about for effect. 

“Well. It looks great!” Eliza turned to Alex. “And Alex, you look good,”

Good wasn’t beautiful. Good wasn’t “doing your hair different”. And Maggie could feel an ember of anger sparking in her chest, because Eliza should say more. She should praise her more, slip in a “I’m proud of you” in the pauses between words, but instead all Alex got was a “good”.

But Alex didn’t seem to mind, because she had heard worse than “good” before. “Thanks, mom,” was all she said. Then she watched her parents embrace and share a small kiss, heard Eliza gasp at how malnourished Jeremiah must be, how Jeremiah should be eating healthier. And everyone laughed when Jeremiah teased they had only been reunited a few days and already Eliza was already smothering him. And Alex watched the exchange with content smile, because this must remind her of Midvale, when her parents were together, when she didn’t have to stay awake at nights wondering whether the noise she had heard outside her door meant Eliza was sobbing in her room or the house was simply creaking. 

And Maggie took in Alex, because Alex was more than good. Alex was everything. But good was okay. And they were okay. Everyone was okay. 

(Because Jeremiah was back. Alex was alive. Kara was alive. And everyone was standing in Kara’s apartment laughing. So things were okay. And that was good.)

\---

“Dad, I’m gay” never left Alex’s lips. She had been trying to say it. Maggie saw the way her brow would furrow during Winn and James’s story like she was preparing to say her piece, to come out, but once their story was done, Eliza began talking and “Dad, I’m gay” was sidelined.

Dinner finally started, and Maggie happily ate in between her favorite Danvers - Alex and Kara.

The conversation had been on Kara for a bit. Eliza had been recapping Jeremiah on her Kryptonian daughter’s life. There were mentions of Cat Grant, Snapper, CatCo, Supergirl, Maxwell Lord… Then, the subject of conversation shifted. 

It shifted onto Alex.

“You know, honey, Alexandra went to Stanford,”

Alex nearly choked on her potatoes. Because her mother had just brought up college. (A time the Danvers rarely spoke of. A time of drinking, partying, and visits to the police. When trips and calls to Midvale were scarce and Alex was unraveling.)

“Stanford,” Jeremiah parroted back with wide eyes. “That’s great, Alex!” 

Alex managed a smile. Even if it was a little weak. “Thanks, dad,”

Eliza sipped her wine. “She joined the DEO too. Just like you,”

“Well, I assumed when she came running in with J’onn and Kara,” Jeremiah grinned. “I’m proud of you,” 

“Well, I think it’s great too, but now that you’re back - now that Jeremiah is safe - I think, Alex, you should consider changing jobs,”

Alex dropped her fork. The clattering of metal on metal stopped all the conversation in the room. “I’m sorry. What?”

Eliza narrowed her eyes. “It’s just that your father is safe now. You don’t have to go out running around anymore,”

“Running around? I fight aliens,” Alex laughed. Even though it wasn’t funny. Even though it was a tense sort of laugh. “I didn’t join the DEO for dad. I joined for me. I’m not quitting,”

Maggie squeezed her girlfriend’s knee under the table, and she didn’t dare flinch when Alex’s nail dug into her hand as all her angers and nerves overwhelmed her. 

“Alexandra, I understood when you wanted to find your father, but you can’t keep doing this job forever and - “

“ _Dad, I’m gay!_ ”

It’s loud and it’s abrupt. And if everyone wasn’t listening before, they certainly were now. 

Alex exhaled. Like a weight had fallen off her shoulders. “Yeah. Dad, I’m gay. And Maggie’s my girlfriend. She’s gay too,”

“I am,” Maggie added sheepishly. 

There’s silence. For a bit. Jeremiah looked like he was attempting to process the shock of it all. His eyes were wide and his mouth agape. Finally, it appeared a thought was forming, but his sentence stayed with him as Eliza interrupted.

“Alexandra! Out of all the times to come out to your father, you choose the second day he’s back from CADMUS. He’s had too much to process already!”

“Mom, it’s my choice - “

“Well, you could have chose later!”

Kara jumped in, ready to defend her sister. “Jeremiah deserved to know, Eliza,”

“I know he did, but - “

“Eliza,” It’s Jeremiah who spoke. His voice low and rough. But then, he exhaled and his voice is soft when he speaks again. “It’s alright,” He turned to Alex. His eyes shone with such love. “Alex, I love you no matter what. And I accept you. Thank you for telling me. I… I want to be a part of your life,” 

He will never know what an impact those words had on Alex. But Maggie knew. She looked into her girlfriend’s eyes and knew.

“I love you, dad,”

“I love you too, Alex,”

\---

The rest of the dinner was surprisingly uneventful. But at some point, Alex went into the kitchen to help her sister and mother with dishes, James and Winn had to leave for Guardian duties, and Maggie was alone with Jeremiah. 

The two sat across each other unsure of what to say. 

Until Jeremiah spoke first. 

“I wasn’t around when Alex had boyfriends,” he stated simply. “So I never had practice for _this_ ,”

Maggie’s had practice. A list of dad’s who had screamed in her face, kicked her out of houses, yelled at her for “corrupting their daughter”. But she bit her tongue and let the man find the words. 

“Do you love my daughter?”

“Yes. With everything I have,” 

Jeremiah nodded, satisfied by her answer. He looked over Maggie’s shoulder to watch Alex. “Is she happy?”

“I think she is. I think she’s finally putting herself first,” Maggie admitted. Even if Alex wouldn’t put herself first, Maggie would put Alex first time and time again. She watched the woman with admiration. “You have a wonderful daughter, sir. She loves so passionately. She cares so much about sister and her job. She’s a hero and the world doesn’t even know her name,” Maggie turned to Jeremiah. “She’s amazing,”

“Okay then,” Jeremiah nodded. He gave her a smile that reminded Maggie of Alex’s. “Well then. Welcome to the family,”

\---

They’re walking to Alex’s motorcycle hand-in-hand after dinner had winded down when Alex feels the need to speak.

“Thanks for coming with me today. I know… I know you didn’t have to. I could have come alone and come out, but you came with me and… It means a lot. Thank you,”

“Of course,” Maggie squeezed her hand. “After all, we’re in this together,”

“Always,”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any errors or anything. I'm delirious with a fever and am just naturally bad at grammar, but writing this helped me feel better. :)
> 
> If you have a prompt, let me know on my Tumblr account - trappedinyourwords.


End file.
